The invention provides a method for manufacturing an injection moulded article on a surface of which a label is arranged. The articles in question can for instance be pots, beakers, trays or buckets of any conceivable shape. In order to render unnecessary the subsequent printing of the obtained injection moulded products, labels have heretofore been glued thereto. This after-treatment is made unnecessary by the method according to the invention.